1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to an article of manufacture that is an urn used for the containment of human cremation ashes which is buried into the earth that is designed to disintegrate within prescribed periods of time in the particular location of earth chosen. Such an article of manufacture is defined as a temporally degradable urn. The field of invention further relates to a composition of matter comprised of one or more temporally degradable urns placed into the earth to form a cemetery wherein said temporally degradable urns are designed to disintegrate within prescribed periods of time within that particular cemetery. The field of invention further relates to a new use of said composition of matter which becomes a wildfire pressure after the urns within the particular cemetery have completely disintegrated in time. Applicable sections of U.S. Patent Classification include Class 27, Subclasses 1 and 2.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the time of the filing of the application herein, the applicants are unaware of any prior art that is relevant to the invention.